Rotisserie ovens are well-known. There are generally two basic rotisserie oven designs: 1) vertical; and 2) carousel/dual rotation. Each design can employ either a gas or electric burner.
The vertical oven design incorporates an array of skewers positioned vertically adjacent to the back wall of the unit. A plurality of heating elements, similar to the number of skewers are positioned adjacent to the back wall of the oven and between the array of skewers and the back wall. These elements emit energy onto the product as it rotates in front of the heating elements. These heating elements are generally electric heating elements, gas burners or any combination thereof. Furthermore, to enhance the cooking process, it is desirable to have a large surface area emitting radiation. Electric heating elements are generally thin and, therefore, have little surface area for emitting radiation.
The dual rotation oven design generally incorporates a planetary gear arrangement that serves as the drive mechanism. This drive mechanism is mounted within the interior cavity of the oven. In the example of a conventional gas rotisserie, there is generally a primary heat source that consists of an infrared heating element, mounted adjacent to the front wall in the upper portion such that the energy emitting from the burner is directed towards the product. This infrared burner is generally constructed from ceramic or Inconel sheathed material. Optionally, positioned adjacent to the back wall near the bottom of the rotisserie is a tubular-burner, heating element. As the product being cooked rotates within the cooking cavity, it is periodically exposed to the intense searing heat from the infrared burner as it passes. In such designs, the heating elements are sometimes required to generate heat to 1600 degrees Fahrenheit. High temperature heat is required to keep both the ignition system and the burners operating, as well as to heat the cooking cavity and the large cold mass. For example, the large cold mass can consist of 40 chickens, each weighing approximately 3 pounds, that must be raised from 38 degrees Fahrenheit to 185 degrees Fahrenheit during the cooking process.
The carousel oven consists of a drive mechanism that supports the product as it is being rotated within the cavity of the oven, allowing the product to hang freely while supported on both ends. Generally, carousel ovens utilize electric elements as the heat source. In the example of a conventional electric rotisserie, the electric heating elements are mounted in a plurality of positions throughout the interior cavity adjacent to the interior roof structure, the front wall and the back wall of the rotisserie. These elements are positioned such that they attempt to provide even heat distribution to all surfaces of the product.
In addition, current rotisseries are incapable of self-cleaning (spray-down), without subjecting the rotisserie components to water damage. For example, open-faced burners, spark/pilot ignition systems and ceramics used in these ovens are susceptible to water damage. This prevents spray down capability.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.